Chikara Ennoshita
|Ennoshita Chikara}} was previously a second year at Karasuno High, playing as one of the volleyball team's substitute wing spikers. As of 2018 he is working as a physical therapist. Appearance Ennoshita is an average-looking guy with slightly down-turned eyes, causing him to have a somewhat sleepy look on his face. He has medium-length dark brown hair kept parted near the middle. His eyebrows and eyes are the same brown color. He doesn't usually attract much attention and often goes unmentioned even when he's on court. Ennoshita 2.png Ennoshita group 1.png|reminding Nishinoya and Tanaka of summer break homework Ennoshita 3.png Ennoshita group 2.png|Nishinoya suggesting Ennoshita be the next team captain Ennoshita group 3.png Ennoshita 5.png Ennoshita 4.png|Ennoshita feeling he is not as good as Daichi Personality He seems quiet and reserved and can usually be seen with a gentle smile on his face, but can behave boldly towards the other second years. Ennoshita is the only second year who's able to control Tanaka and Nishinoya. Ennoshita has the ability to understand and relate to different people and has been noted to be a stabilizing presence for the underclassmen; this trait makes him a good candidate to be a captain. Despite this, Ennoshita lacks confidence in himself, mostly because of his lack of experience in matches, and initially had trouble while subbing in for Daichi in the match against Wakutani South. Ennoshita's also smart and has never received a failing mark before. Background Ennoshita's currently a second year at Karasuno High. He joined the boys' volleyball club in his first year, but after the original Coach Ukai returned, he couldn't keep up with the grueling practices and started skipping, along with Kinoshita and Narita. Eventually, he realized how important volleyball was to him and returned to the team, but by that time, Coach Ukai had been hospitalized again. Because of this brief period of hiatus, he, Narita, and Kinoshita call themselves "The Ungrateful Second Years". While Asahi and Nishinoya were gone from the team, Ennoshita filled in their spots. After their return, he now cheers from the bench during games. Plot Karasuno High Team Formation Arc Ennoshita first appears along the sidelines during the 3-on-3 first years match. He later helps with welcoming the first years to the team. Aobajōsai Practice Match Ennoshita plays as a regular during the practice match against Aobajōsai. Asahi and Nishinoya's Return Asahi returns to the team and takes Ennoshita's spot. For a while, he stood on the sidelines cheering the team on in official matches with the other benched players, having never missed a game despite not playing. Nekoma Practice Match Karasuno starts the training camp leading up to the match against Nekoma. After Nishinoya mentions that Asahi took Ennoshita’s spot on the team, the second year reminds them that he ran away from the team once, puzzling Hinata and Kageyama. The two later ask him about it and Ennoshita tells them about the time he, Kinoshita, and Narita left the team. Interhigh Arc While changing in the clubroom with Tanaka, Ennoshita asks about the latter’s frustrated expression. Tanaka remarks that if some girls told them good luck and gave them charms, he would be even more fired up and Ennoshita coldly responds that he only thinks that way because he’s a regular. He then chides Tanaka, saying that if Tanaka continues to think about such things, he would take his spot on the team. Karasuno vs Aobajōsai While Kageyama’s switched out, Ennoshita explains that Sugawara doesn’t compliment the players simply to “get along”, but rather to check on their conditions. He also brings up Kageyama’s relationship with Tsukishima and hints at Kageyama to try to understand the team’s spikers better to give the best tosses. Tokyo Expedition Arc Ennoshita catches Nishinoya and Tanaka when they run away after being reminded of the upcoming exams. He, Kinoshita, and Narita go to Tanaka’s house to help him and Nishinoya study. Spring High Preliminary Arc After Daichi has to be switched out because of an injury in the match against Wakutani South, Ennoshita replaces him. He’s pressured initially because of the position he’s filling, but is surprised when his teammates reveal that they expected him to come on. When Tanaka apologizes, Ennoshita responds that Daichi might’ve had to be removed from the game, but at least Tanaka isn’t hurt as well. At first, he has trouble in the match but after remembering his past when he left the team, he loudly yells at Wakutani South to bring it on and receives the next ball. Yamaguchi’s switched in as well and Ennoshita covers up his mistakes. When Ukai returns, angry at Yamaguchi’s serves, Ennoshita steps up for the first year and remarks that Yamaguchi knows better than anyone what he did wrong. Despite winning the match and getting complimented by Daichi, Ennoshita still has regrets and rushes off to the bathroom by himself. He notes that half of his spikes missed and only put in the effort with receives in the second half. But, after reminding himself that he needs to think about his next match, he regains his motivation. Tokyo Nationals Arc Statistics Ennoshita's fundamentals are all intermediate and he has a decent playing style, but his abilities aren't outstanding overall. He is predominantly a left-wing spiker. Ennoshita is level-headed and good at analysis during games, allowing him to often see through his opponents' plans. This ability gives him a stable presence on the team, similar to Daichi, which is one of the reasons for Ennoshita to be captain next year. As of mid-November: * Fingertip Height: 223 cm * Jumping Reach: 305 cm (spike) / 290 cm (block) Relationships Hisashi Kinoshita and Kazuhito Narita He appears to be good friends with Kinoshita and Narita and is often seen with them during practice or games. They have known one another since they were first years and because of their past with leaving the team, they support each other greatly during matches. Yū Nishinoya and Ryūnosuke Tanaka Ennoshita knows Tanaka and Nishinoya very well and is always the one scolding them for their antics on Daichi's order. Despite this, he maintains a close relationship with them and keeps an eye on them whenever they get out of hand. He also willingly helps them study on their exams for their sake. Kiyoko Shimizu To Tanaka and Nishinoya's dismay, he can talk normally with Kiyoko Shimizu without being ignored. Unlike his teammates, Ennoshita doesn't seem to be attracted to her. Karasuno High Ennoshita has a stabilizing presence on the team and is able to communicate with the first years well. He is considered the "Don of the Second Years" for his ability to rein in Tanaka and Nishinoya. Most of the members find him similar to Daichi and see him as the next captain. Trivia *Favorite Food: Vinegared sea pineapple *Current Concern: Even when he's really fired up, people tell him he looks sleepy. *Ennoshita wears white gym shoes with black accents. *He used to be #3 until Asahi and Noya returned. *There's a running gag of Ennoshita being a genius filmmaker as Director Ennoshita. He has made several movies comprised of both his own teammates and players from other teams. *His star sign is Capricorn. *When asked about Ennoshita's name, Furudate said, "I gave him this name with the image of succeeding greatly in the future."Haikyū!! Guidebook *In Haikyuu's first popularity poll, Ennoshita placed 22nd with 954 votes. In the second, he dropped to 28th with 1,602 votes. *'Nomenclature': **Chikara (力) - Power **Ennoshita (縁下) - Below Destiny *His name comes from the expression "en no shita no chikara mochi" (縁の下の力持ち) which refers to a person who does a thankless task or who works without expecting credit. Quotes *''"It's not like I've been playing in the earnest the whole time. I ran away from it once too."'' (To Asahi, ) *''"I might sound biased, but I think our spikers are pretty skilled."'' (To Kageyama, ) *''"Don't think I'm gonna warm that bench forever."'' (To Tanaka, ) *"If I don't get this ball, then I don't deserve to be on this court." (To himself, ) *''"This is the first time I’ve fought 'til the very end. Even though it’s like this, I’m still not satisfied at all."'' (To himself, ) *''"The things that people tend to take to heart vary from person to person."'' ( ) References }} Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno High Volleyball Club Category:Wing Spikers Category:Characters Category:2nd Year